Albus Triwizard
by Captain MadHat
Summary: Albus if compete in the third task of the triwizard and he's nervous as hell but his best friend minerva is always next to him no matter what. ADMM


**_TESTS AND TRIALS _**

Albus sat up in his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory; scared. He was in his seventh year and head boy. He supposedly the most brilliant person to have ever passed through the school and he was scared or what he had to face. The third task of the triwizard tournament was only the next day and Albus was as prepared as he was ever going to be but he was facing the unknown sure he knew he had to go into the dark forest and find the triwizard cup while fighting what was ever in there to get the cup. There was going to be a few people patrolling but the forest was not safe. Albus knew this and he was afraid the two other champions Durmstrang and Beuaxbatons were cold and he knew nothing about them. Albus was a loner by nature. Yet he was incredibly popular, He had a lot of friends. One of his good adult friends was Nicholas Flamel who was over 500 years older than him. They had met when Nicholas was visiting Albus' parents in his third year and taken an interest in Albus who had been in his room working on a theory about the castle. He had an idea that the Hogwarts castle could asked of a sorts to be changed so someone who knew how could add extra rooms and passageways. Nicholas was awed by this brilliant boy and they had kept in regular correspondence. Nicholas was interested in Albus' theories. He knew that this boy would be great no matter how much he played his brilliance down and told them all he wanted to be was headmaster of Hogwarts; the school he loved so dearly.

Now Albus would see Nicholas tomorrow as Albus parents had died a year past. So Nicholas and Perenelle his wife who Albus loved dearly were coming to watch. Nicholas had advised him on spells and things he should know so Albus felt ready. He had finished his NEWTS and hopefully passed.

The grey light was touching the grounds as the sun started to rise. Albus got up quietly not walking his roommates and got dressed. Then he left down the spiral staircase to the common room which was empty. Albus pushed open the portrait and climbed out; ignoring the fat lady's protests. He headed out of the castle and down to the lake unknowingly watched by his good friend Minerva Mcgonagall from her tower window. (A/N I know Minerva is supposedly 80 yrs younger than him but for this story I'm making her older so she went to school with Albus. Although I can't remember the books saying how old Minerva is.)

Minerva sighed, knowing Albus had a huge weight on his shoulders. She hoped he was going to be ok. She knew he was incredibly brilliant but he was too much of a flyboy. He wore his auburn hair long and he had the beginnings of a beard. The society of the time was offended by this look not knowing that in few decades time would be very cool. Albus just didn't care what people thought of him. That's why Minerva loved him but they were just friends as they always would be. Albus had had a few girlfriends and all the girls longed after him as he was the most popular boy and was single. Albus had little time for the giggling and simpering of those girls so he chose to spend time with Minerva as she was just too level headed for that sort of thing. They were the best of friends. They both loved to pull pranks and they were extraordinarily brilliant. Albus flopped down on the banks of the lake noticing the giant squid was floating lazily past. It held out a tentacle and Albus touched it awed by the creature as it rarely let anyone touch it. Minerva watched this all silently then turned and got dressed for the day. She then flew down the stairs and grabbed a stack of toast from the great hall. Then she ran down to the lake and joined Albus who had just stood up. He smiled when he saw her.

"Why Minerva what are you up so early for?" He asked as she caught up with him and caught her breath. "I saw you from the window because I woke up for quidditch training them remembered it wasn't till tomorrow."

Albus and Minerva were both on the Gryffindor team. Albus as Seeker and Captain and Minerva as Keeper. They continued walking around the lake Minerva fiddling with her head girl badge.

Albus smiled "Yes I scheduled it for tomorrow so I can let off some nerves before the task and what better way to let off nerves than quidditch?"

Minerva smiled "I can't think of one. If we beat Slytherin. We win! The seventh year in a row ever since you became seeker in a first year we have won."

(A/N2 Harry was the youngest seeker in a century so I made Albus be the one before him as he is over 100 yrs old.)

Albus smiled "Yes well we've had a good team."

Minerva snorted knowing Albus too well to take credit. They walked for a little way finishing off the toast just chatting about random topics and both enjoying each other's company. They turned back when the heard the bell toll for the first class. They both had frees so they were in no hurry. They both walked up to the common room which was empty except for Albus's brother Aberforth who was in fourth year and sprinting out to his first lesson which he was late for. Albus deducted 5 house points as he ran past earning himself a dirty look from his brother. Minerva laughed as they collapsed into the most comfy armchairs. Neither had work as they had finished their exams and now their lessons were filled with recommendations and talking about their futures. Minerva and Albus both wanted to take a year off before they decided what to do. They were both looking at being Auror's. Albus was a little laid back about his future he definitely wanted to train as and auror but he wasn't so sure if he would stay as one. Minerva he knew would but Albus wanted to continue with his studies of different topics, somehow he knew he had a long time.

Suddenly the portrait hole was opened and a little first year fell through. Albus and Minerva exchanged looks and Minerva inquired

"Excuse me but aren't you meant to be in class?" The first year shook his head very nervous and asked in a trembling voice "I was sent by the headmaster who is taking our Transfiguration class to ask you if you will join us?"

Minerva and Albus smiled

"Sure why not lead the way little man" Albus said in a lighthearted way. Minerva and him got up and followed the first year curious as to what the head master Phineas Nigellus wanted with the heads. They entered the classroom and the little boy took his seat as the heads watched from the back waiting for the headmaster to finish what he was saying.

"Now here are our heads. These two students are two of the most brilliant we have ever had through this school so I'm asking them to take over this class." Minerva gasped and Albus grinned. The headmaster beckoned them forward and said to them in an undertone "I know this is short notice but I have been called to the ministry and no other teacher was free then I thought you could handle it."

They nodded looking at each other grinning. This was going to be fun. Professor Nigelleus nodded and explained what the first years were studying and left. Albus smiled at them as he walked to the front of the class. Minerva following her lips pursued. Albus jovially explained who they were and the class started to look a little more alive. Here was someone interesting.  
Minerva watched with a smile as Albus answered their questions. She wandered through the aisles and looked at their work. They looked at her inquiringly when she passed. She smiled and nodded. When she reached a piece of work that had received a poor mark she conjured a chair earning an appreciative gasp from the class and she sat next to the little girl. The girl looked frightened Minerva smiled and said as Albus called the rest of the class back to the front. "I'm just going to help you. I noticed that you got a really poor mark on this essay and I thought I might show you how to rectify it."

"Thank-you I was really disappointed with this essay. I really want to do well but I seem to struggle."

The girl said smiling at last. "What is your name by the way?" Minerva asked

"Xiomara Hooch."

"Ok Xiomara…" Minerva spent the rest of the lesson helping Xiomara and a couple of other students quietly with their work while Albus taught the class. They dismissed the class five minutes before the bell and left themselves.

They both agreed it was fun. Albus made no comment on what Minerva did and she was grateful. He had helped her in the same way when she was struggling. Now they both were top of their class excelling in transfiguration. They rest of they day flew by and before they knew it they were in bed nervous about the next day. The third and final task of the Triwizard tournament. Early the next morning Albus got up in the predawn light and dressed for Quidditch. Grabbing his broomstick, he swept out of his dorm silently. He was soon down at the pitch. While he waited for the team he kicked off and flew round the pitch letting off nerves. Soon the whole team had assembled so he decided to land. They were all tousled haired and sleepy but they had soon woke and smiled at Albus. They were all nervous and happy for him. They had big plans for their captain as a cheer squad on the sidelines watching over the tournament. He gave them their instructions and soon they were flying Albus darting in between them catching the snitch often. It was a great practice and they were in high spirits when they trudged back to the Castle to breakfast. The whole hall rocked with cheers when Albus stepped through the doors. Everyone was cheering except for the delegations from the other schools. Albus grinned sheepishly. Minerva glowed in happiness for her friend. Albus flicked his wand and suddenly the hall was decorated in all the Schools colors. The earned him a resounding cheers from all in the hall except for the teachers who smiled their appreciation. Professor Gatewright of Durmstrang said to Professor Nigelleus "Your head boy is learning the way of politics early and from this display of magic he will go far in this world." Phineas Nigelleus nodded knowing Albus Dumbledore would go far but he wasn't to know how far.

Albus sat down with all his friends surrounding him. They were all laughing and talking loudly, taking Albus's mind off the task ahead. Albus smiled and ate his breakfast quietly he wasn't by nature a boisterous person but when he spoke he was listened to. After about half an hour he excused himself and started to make his way to the door when professor Binns approached him and spoke to him. Albus nodded and followed Binns to the side chamber to meet the Flamels. They spent the morning cruising the grounds and chatting. They returned for lunch after which Albus was taken to the side chamber to begin the task. All the champions knew was that they were to navigate the forest in some way searching for the triwizard cup the fasted. All had had two months to prepare and they were pacing the room nervously when Phineas entered. He nodded at them and motioned for them to follow. He led them down to the forest edge and they were told to line up.

Albus been in the lead was the start first and then the Durmstrang champion and Beuaxbatons to follow. The crowd had gathered in glass stands that were raised above the forest so they had a full view. Albus paced nervously wondering what he was going to do he had the advantage of knowing the forest having been in there various times with Minerva and his mates causing to it be forbidden. Albus smiled at the memory and searched for Minerva, on the stands.

Suddenly the whistle blew. Albus ran forward thoughts still far away. He ran through the forest thinking about the rules of the tournament. No outside help, wand only. He suddenly had a brilliant idea. He swung off the left he heard the crowd gasp. He was heading into the darker part of the wood. The other champions had explored the forest and the Beauxbatons champion had had a nasty surprise when he came to this part of the wood. This was the territory of trolls, werewolves, a chimaera and other creatures considered to be dark creatures. He smiled grimly. They didn't know about the clearing. The two other champions had come screaming out of the forest one sporting a slashed arm. Albus had seen them enter and knew they were cheating they had been banned from the forest when they were set the task. The other champions had ignored that rule. Albus didn't need to he already knew the forest well. They had been deducted points and although Albus had been in the lead before he was well and truly ahead now. He assumed the slashed arm came from coming across a "dark" creature. Albus knew better he had already gone to that part of the forest with Minerva and they had seen where the creatures were and found out from the centaurs where each territory ended. They had also stumbled across a scarlet and gold phoenix. This had shocked them both phoenix were incredibly rare. It was a fluke that they had found it but then it was also lucky they had. It had been trying to land and had been slashed by a low branch come out of the side of a tree. The wound had been terrible and painful. Splinters all through it! The phoenix had communicated by mind to Albus and Albus had helped heal it.

(A/N I think phoenix's can heal themselves but I had to bring Fawkes in he one of my faves) Minerva had been very nervous as Albus had helped the bird. She had been worried Albus would get hurt.

Albus hurried on. After he had helped the phoenix it had promised that he only had to go to the same spot and call with his mind Fawkes would come. Albus had done some research and found out that phoenix's could carry large weights. He hoped Fawkes would consent. He was soon at the spot. He called with his mind _"Fawkes I need you as you once needed me."_ He stood fervently hoping Fawkes had heard him. Suddenly there was a flash of fire and Fawkes was swooping down on his shoulder.

"_hello again my friend of fire"_ Albus wondered at what Fawkes had called him the first time they had met only to find out that it was because of his auburn hair and heritage to Godric Gryffindor who element had been fire same as Albus'.

"_Hello Fawkes thank you_" Albus knew that Fawkes had complete access to his mind. Albus quickly explained what he needed. Fawkes pondered the explanation for a minute while Albus wondered what the judges thought of this. Fawkes soon gave an answer _"I time is of the essence so I will fly you to where you need to be you will be well ahead and no Albus this is not break any rules."_

Albus grinned and grasped Fawkes tail as he was told. In a flash of fire and a rush of sound they were standing in a clearing a little north to the center of the forest. The Cup glowed Albus glanced around and was reassured by Fawkes that the other champions were well behind. Albus stroked the birds' plumage and walked over to the Cup. He grasped the handle and the forest erupted with cheers. Phineas Nigelleus apparated to his side and shook his hand smiling a little wary of Fawkes. They side-along apparated to the edge of the forest where the stands were being lowered to. The other champions were standing to the side. Both smiled at Albus when he smiled at them. Neither were hurt which was rare few triwizard champions had come out of the third task unharmed but this task had also been unusually quick only just under two hours. The stands hit the ground with a few tremors. Suddenly Albus was surrounded by his school all cheering. They didn't come too close, they were a bit nervous of Fawkes. Minerva pushed her way to the front. Albus smiled at her and she gave one of her rare smiles in return. With a little push from Fawkes, who had taken off from Albus's shoulder and was hovering above the crowd, when she hugged him and was pulling back he pulled he in again and kissed her. The crowd gasped. The wizarding world was very advanced in social expectations and it view on relationships, it was a hundred years ahead of the muggle world. So kissing wasn't the problem it was who was kissing. Albus and Minerva were considered the most eligible singles and now they were taken by each other! Albus withdrew nervously, He loved Minerva more than she ever would know but was this too far. Minerva stepped forward, Albus looked at her inquiringly, she smirked and moved in close. She then stood on tip toes and whispered in his ear "Why did you stop?"

Albus smiled and slid his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear "Because I wanted an answer!"

Minerva smiled and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. Albus returned the kiss willingly. The crowd went wild. The couple broke apart grinning. Fawkes returned to Albus's shoulder and Phineas led him up to the podium that had been set up while he and Minerva had sorted things out.

The ceremony was fairly quick but Albus remembered nothing of it. He was a little distracted by Minerva standing in the front row. He collected his prize money and the ceremony was over. The other champions had been very poor losers and the Durmstrang girl had had her eye on Albus now she had no chance. He had brief interlude when he chatted to the other champions then he was whisked away to a mega party in the Great Hall. The elves had moved the tables to the side and piled them with food. The great hall was decorated in Gryffindor colours with the three schools emblems hanging on the wall behind the head table. There was some chamber music emerging from somewhere and as the school filed in they were dressed exactly as they were for the Yule Ball. Albus and Minerva at the head led the school in they gasped with delight when their clothes had changed. Albus raised an inquiring eyebrow at his headmaster who shrugged with a confused look on his face. Albus furrowed his brow then shrugged and followed Minerva to the food. The schools all mingled around the food when suddenly the music changed to dance music. Albus bowed to Minerva and offer his hand which she accepted. Alastor Moody wolf whistled, Albus grinned foolishly and Minerva blushed. The music beated on in not too slow but not a fast one either. Albus and Minerva swung around the floor perfectly synchronized and beautifully matched. Poppy Pomfrey smiled this was a match that had been literally written in the stars. Her thought were pulled back to the dance when Alastor Moody bowed to her requesting a dance making her giggle like a little girl. Alastor was what she called a dream man but not in many people's eyes because of his bluntness and attitude toward to people. He just didn't trust many people and when he did it was done with a certain suspicion, the only person in the world he completely trusts in is Albus Dumbledore his best friend, no one else would ever hold that position in Alastor not even Poppy. Alastor whirled her around the floor. Poppy couldn't stop grinning. Albus bowed to Minerva and led her off the dance floor as the song ended and a livelier beat was struck up. She followed him towards the drinks stand where they grabbed two butterbeers. She then pulled him towards a corner. He followed wondering slightly at the choice of spot. She sat on the floor leaning against the wall. The corner was empty as everyone was dancing or chatting over food. Hot topic: Albus! Minerva patted the spot next to her and Albus took the hint. When he was settled against the wall, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled in. They sat like that silent for a while until Minerva murmured "I chose here because I assume you can't leave otherwise we could go the astronomy tower"

Albus chuckled softly and said "I don't see how I would be missed now, everyone is preoccupied by their sweethearts and everyone who isn't has left. I think we can sneak out quietly."

Minerva sighed and stood, offering her hand to Albus. He accepted and allowed himself to be pulled up. They made a quick exit which as Albus had predicted no one noticed. They wandered hand in hand up to the astronomy tower.

Minerva leaned out sighing, enjoying the view. Albus watched her, bemused and on a slight high. He leant against the wall and took in the view. Which was quite spectacular, the Hogwarts grounds out towards the Scottish mountains. The lake sparkled in the moonlight. Suddenly Minerva gasped and said softly "Isn't that Fawkes?"

"Yeah it is, I wonder what he's up to." Albus moved next to his best friend and girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist as they watched in amazement as Fawkes spiraled down towards them. Fawkes settled down on Albus's shoulder and primly told him that he was to stay with Albus, He liked him and Albus was going to be great and he needed a great familiar and Fawkes was it. Albus chuckled quietly causing Minerva to look at him with questions in he eyes. He spoke to Fawkes first _"you have a high opinion of yourself_!" he laughing said in his mind. Fawkes let out a note that sounded like laughter. Albus quickly told Minerva what Fawkes had said causing her a smile sweetly.

"Well, he got the great wizard part right!" Minerva said softly

"Thanks" Albus said with a modest smile. Minerva stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the mouth. As she started to pull away Albus slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in again "You don't get away that easily." He murmured into her mouth.

Onlookers would have seen two teenagers having a good time not knowing their love would stand the trials and tests of time. They just needed each other, love is private sometimes it lasts forever and sometimes it fades and leaves a memory of what was lost but it happens and when it does all you need is each other.

A/N yet another fan fiction just waiting for attention any flames will just make my fire burn higher. And if your not AD/MM fan then why the hell are you reading it? Do you get kicks out of flaming? Anyways sorry AD/MM forever I'm so addicted.

A Phoenix who's owner is so in love with Cuddy.

(Yeah House/Cuddy are my ship for House MD ;))


End file.
